Ketika Pokemon Jadi Bahan Makanan
by Angela Aprilia
Summary: Pernah terpikirkan kalau Pokemon yang unyu-unyu itu jadi bahan makanan? Not good at summary, just RnR!


Ini dia Fanfic gaje Pokemon…

Oh ya, saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada: Bagas Putra Reynara, Joe Putra Gautama, dan Aditya Wijaya yang sudah menjadi sumber pembuatan Fanfic-ku ini.

* * *

"**Ketika Pokemon-Pokemon Jadi Bahan Makanan"**

Disclaimer: Pokemon by Satoshi Tajiri

Genre: Humor/ Parody

Written by: Angela Aprilia Zaoldyeck

Rate: K+

Warning: OOC, OC, miss typo, gaje 4ever

* * *

Sekelompok Rescue Team Pokemon yang bernama "Arrancar Pokemon" *ditendang*, maksudnya, "PokeAnimal Rescue Team". Mereka adalah Rescue Team yang berjumlah 14 Pokemon dan semua Pokemon itu adalah Pokemon yang bisa dimakan, ayam, sapi, ikan, bebek, sayuran, dll.

Kebetulan, mereka tidak ada pekerjaan untuk saat ini, jadi, mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di kota.

Lalu…

"… Hei, semuanya, pernah terpikir tidak, kalo misalnya yah, kita ini kan juga Pokemon wujudnya hewan-hewan yang bisa dimakan oleh manusia, nah, pasti suatu saat nanti di dunia manusia ini ada restoran yang menyediakan Pokemon-Pokemon untuk dimakan oleh manusia?" kata sang pemimpin, Chimchar.

"APAAAAA?" kata anggota-anggota lain secara serentak.

"Yaah, tidak mungkin lah, mana bisa hewan selucu dan se-imut kita dimasak, dipanggang, digoreng, dikukus, ataupun dijadiin sate, lagian, daging kita mana enak," kata Chimchar lagi.

"Tapi, ketua, itu mungkin saja kan?" sambung seorang anggota, Torchic.

"Iya, benar nanti di masa yang akan mendatang, par ailmuwan menciptakan monster-monster yang kekuatannya jauh lebih besar dari kekuatan yang kita miliki, lalu… lalu…" kata-kata Oddish terputus karena terlanjur membayangkan hal-hal yang menakutkan.

"Lalu Pokemon seperti kita ini tidak akan digunakan lagi dan akhirnya dijadikan bahan makanan!" sambung Magikarp.

"TEPATTTT!" sahut Oddish.

"Cukup teman-teman kau membuatku merinding!" balas Miltank.

"Sudah, sudaah! (Ala Sulis)" kata Cherubi.

"Heh heh heh! Hentikan, nanti pada takut semua, terus nangis, nanti aku yang repot!" sambung Chimchar.

"Na na na na nangis lagi! Pu pu pu pu putus lagi!" balas Cherubi ngelawak (lagi).

"Hahaha… Cherubi kebanyakan nonton OVJ sih! Tadi malem aja ditontonin tuh sampe habis, tahan kamu duduk di ruang tamu sendirian sampe malem demi nonton OVJ!" kata Shroomis menambahkan.

"Kalian ini ada-ada aja deh," kata Whiscash.

"Pada ngomongin apaan sih kepalaku pusing nih dengerin omongan kalian! Mana panadol-ku…" kata Psyduck yang seperti biasa, sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Haaaaah, bebek pusing… Minum Panadol sana! Kamu memang selalu gitu kan! Bentar-bentar pusing, bentar-bentar panadol!" balas Eggxecute.

"Haiiiihhh! Sudahlah… Sekarang ini jangan ngurusin yang begituan, mendingan kita refreshing setelah berbulan-bulan menjalankan misi, harusnya kesempatan begini dimanfaatkan dong! Paling nanti kesempatan yang begini Cuma ada sekali dalam setahun!" kata Krabby panjang lebar.

"Bla Bla Bla lah, kapan kita ke laut? Aku pengen liat pemendangan laut biru yang indah, dan jernih, angin sepoi-sepoi, pasir putih yang bersih, desiran ombak pantai…" seru Corpish.

"Nah, jadi mau kemana?" tanya Shellder menunggu jawaban.

"Ya ke laut! Aku setuju sama Corpish!" seru Goldeen.

"Aku juga," tambah Magikarp.

"Jadi mau ke laut?" tanya Chimchar.

"IYAAA!" seru seluruh anggota.

Akhirnya mereka semua pergi ke laut…

Di perjalanan…

"Eh, kepikiran yang soal tadi deh… Yang soal kita dijadiin makanan…" kata Torchic.

"Hmm.. Ya, ya… Gimana ya…" balas Magikarp.

Seketika, mereka semua kepikiran hal itu termasuk Miltank.

Gimana kalo…

**Torchic jadi Torchic Goreng Keremes?**

**Oddish jadi Oddish Rebus atau Oddish Tumis Campur Wortel & Sayuran Lainnya?**

**Magikarp jadi Magikarp Asam Manis?**

**Miltank jadi Miltank Lada Hitam atau mungkin Miltank Barbeque? Atau yang lebih parah Miltank jadi hewan kurban?**

**Cherubi dikemas bersama buah-buahan segar lainnya seperti Parcel, lalu dimakan?**

**Shroomish dijadiin bahan Cap Cay atau Bakmi Ayam Shroomish?**

**Whiscash jadi Pecel Lele Whiscash?**

**Psyduck jadi Psyduck Peking? Dan dijamin orang yang memakannya kan ikut pusing?**

**Eggzecute jadi Eggxecute Ceplok, Eggxecute Mata Sapi, Eggxecute Dadar, atau bisa juga dijadikan Omelet?**

**Krabby jadi Krabby Saus Tiram?**

**Corpish jadi Corpish Saus Mentega?**

**Shellder dijadiin campuran untuk Saus Tiram? Sehingga dirubah namanya menjadi Saus Shellder?**

**Goldeen jadi Goldeen Bakar Saus Tauco?**

**Hanya sang pemimpin, Chimchar yang aman karena seekor monyet yang memang tidak enak dimasak.**

Semua terbengong-bengong memikirkan hal tersebut…

Lalu ada suara seseorang yang memegang pisau dapur mengagetkan mereka…

"Hai para Pokemon! Kemarilaaaahhh!" kata orang tersebut yang sebenarnya adalah seorang koki sebuar Restoran Nasi Padang.

"Wa… WAAAAAAA! JA-JANGAN DEKATI KAMI… KAMI TIDAK MAU DIMASAK…! LARI TEMAN-TEMAN!" teriak Torchic ketakutan karena melihat koki tersebut memegang pisau.

Serentak mereka semua lari, kecuali sang pemimpin, Chimchar yang terbengong-bengong dengan mulut menganga.

"A… Ada apa sih mereka itu? Kok lari? Aku kan hanya mau mengundang mereka makan disini karena mereka lucu-lucu… Eh? Kau pemimpin mereka ya? Kok mereka lari sih?" tanya koki itu.

"Hoh… Aku juga tidak tahu… Mungkin mereka kepikirah tentang hal yang tadi karena pak koki memegang pisau dapur…?" jelas Chimchar sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Soal tadi?" tanya sang koki sambil keheranan.

"Ah, tidak, kalau begitu sampai jumpa, aku akan menyusul mereka!" kata Chimchar berpamitan lalu lari menyusul teman-temannya.

~*~*~*THE END*~*~*~

* * *

Haaaah…

Selesai juga nih!

Gaje ya!

Sekali lagi saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada: Bagas Putra Reynara, Joe Putra Gautama, dan Aditya Wijaya sudah menjadi inspirasi saya!

Ahaha…

Review please!

**~Arigatou Gozaimasu!~**


End file.
